


On His Side

by Dream_edge



Series: Never a Question Series [2]
Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: Evil Dillon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-18
Updated: 2011-06-18
Packaged: 2017-10-20 12:53:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_edge/pseuds/Dream_edge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ziggy contemplates how his life has changed as his body does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On His Side

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to Never a Question

Ziggy had realized about the moment he had followed Dillon into Venjix's castle that he had no idea what he was getting into. But he hadn't regretted it. Especially once Dillon had insisted, rather violently, that if Venjix wanted him than he was going to have to take Ziggy too. It had made him smile.

For the first week he was there Dillon had barely let him out of his sight for fear one of the robots was going to hurt him. When Ziggy had finally been able to sit down for one moment by himself to think about the new twist his life had taken, who had found him but Tenaya. The beginning of the conversation had been awkward since it was obvious they didn't trust each other but after a long half-hour and quite a few surprising discoveries- like how the hell hadn't he figured out that Tenaya was Dillon's sister?- they had managed to establish a playful banter. When Dillon had finally found them the sight that had greeted him was of Ziggy leaning freely against Tenaya as he laughed and Tenaya nearly doubled over him in laughter as well.

Dillon hadn't worried about him after that because it had become an unspoken realization among Venjix's army that if you messed with Ziggy then you messed with both Dillon and Tenaya. And that wasn't something anyone dared to do.

He knew the two weren't trying to keep him from the ugly truth of reality, from the war and how they were probably tearin the Rangers and Corinth apart. He didn't mind, a part of him didn't want to know. As long as they both came back, in one relative piece, as long as Dillon kept giving him wonderful, surprisingly gentle affections, as long as Tenaya kept treating him like he was another brother he didn't care.

But Dillon and Tenaya were the only ones who liked or trusted him. Which was probably why he was in this situation. He raised his eyes to stare pleadingly at the woman before him. "Please Tenaya!" he whined.

Tenaya cocked on eyebrow in amusement. "Now Ziggy, that look may work on my brother but it won't work on me." she said, watching as he sighed. Ziggy dropped his gaze. "It's just, is it absolutely necessary?" he asked nervously.

"It's for the best. Me and Dillon are only able to protect you so much and for so long." She answered. She grimaced suddenly. "But something tells me I'm going to have to think up a better explanation for Dillon. He won't like this."

Ziggy snorted in amusement, shaking his head. "You think? He's been trying to avoid the subject since we got here." His amusement died quickly and he shifted restlessly, rubbing his arms in a comforting gesture. "I just don't know."

Tenaya reached forward, enveloping the boy in a hug. Although Ziggy was about two years older than her, he had an innocence and naivety to him that made her want to protect him. Only Dillon and Ziggy could bring out her softer, more human emotions. "You need the upgrades Ziggy. It's the only thing that will keep you safe. I'll even make sure the virus is removed so it won't take you over like Dillon."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around Tenaya as well. "Fine. But you're explaining this to Dillon."

\---

Ziggy groaned when he came to, his eyesight slightly blurry. The first thing he noticed was the warm hand slowly tracing patterns across the back of his neck, soothing his aching muscles. He groaned again, straining his eyes so he could make out Dillon's face. "Dillon?" He whispered, watching dazedly as the man shifted and looked down at him with soft eyes.

"Hey Ziggy. How are you feeling?" he asked. Ziggy shifted, trying to clear his vision by blinking rapidly. "Like crap." He answered. "What happened?"

Dillon chuckled slightly at the response, leaning down to press a soft kiss against his forehead. "Don't you remember?" He asked. Before Ziggy could answer Dillon's expression darkened and the hand draped casually across his stomach tightened to the point of pain. At his grimace, Dillon immediately let go. "We gave you upgrades." he supplied, looking annoyed.

Ziggy winced at the answer, remembering bits of the operation. Machine parts had been grafted into his muscles, meant more to increase his speed and durability than make him stronger like Dillon or Tenaya. It was mainly meant to make him more sturdy.

Dillon had originally been against the idea of it being done but that had changed when one of Venjix's idiotic generals decided getting rid of him would be a good idea. Both Dillon and Tenaya had been furious when they had walked in on the beating. They had managed to stop it before he had suffered any major injuries but it had been enough to convince Dillon that maybe he needed it.

He hadn't been that bothered. Mostly because at the time the heart warming sight of Tenaya jumping on the attack bot and tearing its head off as Dillon held him still. The two hadn't shown any mercy when they had torn it to pieces. It had made him feel like he belonged in the cold, metallic palace.

Dillon leaned down suddenly, interrupting his thoughts by kissing him. Immediately he pushed back, feeling heat gather where Dillon's fingers continued to caress his neck. No matter what happened, he wouldn't trade this, this attention, this affection, for the world.

The last vestiges of sleep were leaving him, allowing him to remember what he had told Venjix just before the operation.

 _"Just whose side are you on, Ziggy Grover? Mine or the Rangers?"_

 _"Neither. I'm on Dillon's side."_


End file.
